You Know Nothing
by Cheyanne Blaize
Summary: You're in for some unexpected surprises, but don't worry, stay cool and confident and things will be alright. You see, i've always had this... gift. I think i first realized i was... special, back when i was about 8. I'd been having these dreams for a while, That's when my mom came clean about it e told me what i was: a witch. Now we were moving to New Salem, i knew it.
1. Welcome to New Salem

"Cassie? Are you all packed up for the trip?" My mothers voice called, and i could hear her footsteps getting closer to my room, only moments before she entered. "Cassie, what's going on? What is all this?"

"It's my stuff." I answered simply.

"But-Why is it all in boxes?"

"I was packing it." Another simple answer. Most conversations with my mother went like this. She'd ask the questions in a confused tone, and i'd give simple answers to them. It's always been like this.

"We're only going to Cape Cod for the summer, dear. What could you possibly need all your belongings for?"

"I didn't want to make things harder for the movers."

"What movers?" I sighed, already tired of the conversation.

"We'll be moving to New Salem by the end of the summer."

"How did you-?" You see, i've always had this... gift. My mother calls it the gift of sight, though she always seems surprised when i know something before i'm meant to.

I think i first realized i was... special, back when i was about 8. I'd been having these _dreams_ for a while, and then within the next few days whatever had happened in my dream would happen in real life, and i'd just chalk it up to deja vu'. That was all good and fine until i'd had a dream about the death of my elderly neighbor, Ms. Holt, who had been my babysitter while my mom worked. At the time i had thought it was a nightmare, but when she was declared dead three days later, and i figured it all out. I had ran to my mother, crying, screaming even, about there being _something_ wrong with me. That's when my mom came clean about it all.

She told me what i was: a witch. After a long talk about my roots (including my evil father) and my heritage, we promised to never keep secrets like this again. And we didn't.

My 'visions' as you could call them, came in many forms as i aged and learned to control them. I no longer even have to be asleep to have one, it can just randomly come to me.

"Don't worry, I've already said goodbye. I'm all ready." she looked sad, but nodded thoughtfully.

"Things will be good for us there Cassie, I know you'll miss your friends, but things will be better. I promise."

"I know they will." I smiled at her reassurance.

"Of course you do Smarty Pants, because you just know everything, don't you?" She giggled, throwing a pillow my way. I pretended to think about that for a moment.

"hmmm.. Pretty much!" I threw the pillow back to her.

"Yeah Yeah. So, do you still want to go to Cape Cod for the summer?"

"Let me think, hot and humid climate, poison ivy, ticks, green flies, toxic shellfish, and undercurrents in the water? I think not."

"But the brochure said-" I gave her a look. "Alright, alright, lets just skip the trip then. What would you like to do with the summer then, your highness?"

"Can we just hang out here before we have to leave? We still have a lot of packing to get done..." I wasn't too fond of other people touching my stuff, none the less a bunch of hairy, sweaty, overweight moving men packing it all up and tossing it into a truck to drive across the country. No, i'd much rather pack my own belongings, thank you.

"Sounds like a plan, Kiddo. I'll be downstairs if you feel like helping with the rest of the house after you tackle your room."

"K. Love you mom."

"Love you too, Cassie." and with that she was gone.

I spent the rest of the summer packing up everything from my old life and preparing for my new one.

* * *

_You're in for some unexpected surprises, but don't worry, stay cool and confident and things will be alright._

Horoscopes? Sure, i used to think they were garbage. But I also used to think the supernatural only existed in books and horror movies.

It was my first official day at a new school, and my first official day at my new life. I dressed comfortably in some black leggings, and oversized grey knit sweater, and some black booties, and hopped down the stairs to say goodbye.

* * *

I turned my head sideways as i stared at the old building i'd only seen in my dreams before, yet knew so well. This is where i would be living out the rest of my sentence in the prison known as high school.

Just then i heard an approaching noise, and stepped forward to avoid the motorcycle that was about to park in the spot i was standing next to. I managed to side step it in time to keep from getting hit, and glanced in the direction of it's rider. There stood a beautiful girl, with her trim, athletic body, dark curls and brown eyes. Deborah Armstrong.

She was the first of them. The first of the club, the first of the circle.

Her and the rest have appeared in my visions, and it's no coincidence.

She quickly turned her gaze elsewhere as Deb parked her bike on the bike rack and walked off without a word.

There was an excited bustle among the student body, as they met up with the friends they hadn't seen during the summer. As for me, i was alone, but okay with it. I wouldn't get many moments alone in the future, and if anyone knew it was me. So i just enjoyed the solitude.

Too soon I was off to my first class, Writing for Publication. I just_ knew_ this was going to be a long day. And this was only the beginning of it all.


	2. Meet Cassie Blake

"You're new, aren't you?" I looked up to see a dazzling smile, and gasped in horror. This face had made only one appearance in my dreams, and it wasn't a positive one. It all came back to me in flashes, as i looked at his dazzling smile.

I remember his body, slowly swinging where feet shouldn't be. The smell of stale alcohol and oil; water dripping in the distance; a fraying rope; two dark brown loafers with little tassels; a face turned blue and a neck impossibly bent; a missing 'lady-killer' smile; an awful stillness, except for the swinging. Back and forth, back and forth. I couldn't scream, only gasp and sob. Until two strong arms wrapped around me.

"You're new," he repeated.

"Yes." I answered as i regained my voice and recovered from the shock. "Cassie Blake."

"I'm Jeffery Lovejoy."

"Oh." Back and forth, back and forth.

"Center on the basketball team, also Captain."

"Oh." Like a pendulum.

"Are you interested in basketball? Maybe we could talk about it sometime." _I'm_ the reason he dies.

"No thanks. I'm not interested." he looked confused.

"In basketball? It's actually pretty cool if you give it a chance, it's-"

"No, i mean, I'm not interested-In you." Now he seemed in shock at my rejection, but he didn't have time to focus on it as a shadow landed on the table. I glanced up for a moment before turning back to my doodling.

There she was, the tall, voluptuous, and beautiful, Faye Chamberlain. She was absolutely striking with her pale skin and dark mane. Her golden eyes landed on me for only a millisecond, before she turned her gaze on Jeffery.

"Hello, Jeffery." She spoke in a husky and vibrant voice.

"Faye. Hi." He answered back in a tense and unethusiastic tone. While they spoke, i thought about how odd it was that everyone feared the club, feared the coven. Sure, they could probably kill the entire population of New Salem in one quick spell, but there were much worse things out there. The things that go bump in the night were no longer just a nightmare. They were as real as witches, which as it turns out, are pretty real.

"_You_." i zoned back in, just as Faye had ended her conversation (more like torment-ation) with Jeffery, and turned her sights on me. "You're from Crowhaven road."

"Yes." I answered with a quirked eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment, as though she was inspecting me, before she spoke.

"Interesting..." was all she said.

"Very." Was my only answered, and then i turned back to my doodle. She stood there for a moment, most likely still inspecting me, even though the man i assumed was Mr. Humphries had walked in. After a few minutes of her waiting for me to look up, and me ignoring what i knew she wanted, she walked away to take a seat in the very back.

We were told to write spontaneously, about our dreams.

Hmmm... all of my dreams were of the future. Though, i had a feeling this poem would not so much be for me, as it would for Faye, i knew i should write of my dreams anyway. Maybe it could be a clue for the club once they figured out who i was. So i took my pen to the clean sheet of paper, and scribbled out the lines bouncing around in my head.

Soon enough, the time was up, and Mr. Humphries was asking for volunteers. The only student to raise their hand was none other than-

"Faye Chamberlain." the teachers voice hesitantly called out. And she made her way up to the front of the class with only a slip of paper in hand.

"This is my poem. It's about fire." I listened carefully as Faye's lazy voice spoke the lines she had written, and I watched as the crisp white sheet went up in flames. She waved the blazes in front of Jeffery, then tossed them into the wastebasket next to the teacher.

Soon enough, the class was dismissed and i followed the other students out of the room.

In the hall, i saw two more from the club, racing passed the lockers and their peers on roller blades. They were identical, sporting blonde hair and a turquoise color for their eyes. I managed to dodge them as they came whizzing passed me, without getting knocked over or forced into any uncomfortable positions.

The Henderson Brothers, Chris and Doug, there in the flesh. Creating chaos as they went, like thunder and lightning, just as i knew they would. I smiled at the thought, but it immediately faded as i set a mental reminder to go and seek them out before lunch. Then i quickly made my way to the third floor for math class.

* * *

Too soon did lunch time roll around, and I found myself waiting outside the glass wall next to the cafeteria entrance. I was waiting for the twins to show up so I could deliver my vague warning, though it would only make them cautious and confused, and i could get on with more important things.

Just as i was ready to give up, they strolled up, bellowing and laughing at some unknown joke, though it seemed to die down as soon as they saw me blocking their path.

Both pairs of eyebrows rose, as if expecting that to be enough for me to move.

"This will only take a second." I said, keeping my voice even. Their moves were in sync as they both crossed their arms across their chests. "I just have to warn you,"

"About?" They both asked simultaneously, a hint of humor in their voices, as though they didn't believe me.

"Your sister. You should be careful, and if i were you, i'd keep her _away_ from the circle."

This was the first time i'd seen them have different expressions. Chris's face was masked in confusion, where Dougs jaw had dropped open in shock. Apperantly I'd knocked them off their identical wave length, because even their words were different (though still similar).

"What do you know about the the circle?" Chris queried at the same time Doug asked, "What do you know about Kori."

Though their questions were different, i could answer them both with the same one-worded response, "Enough."

They seemed to take that into account of their thoughts, and said nothing until i began to walk away.

"Wait, who are you?" Chris asked me while his brother still stood silent.

"Cassie, Cassie Blake." I answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, i have other things to attend to."

Then i left the two confused boys there, and walked towards my next mission: Saving Sally Waltman.


	3. The Confrontation

"-It's going to be hard to do that flat on your back." Faye's husky voice murmured. I was just in time. I approached the scene to see Faye circling Sally, and then flicking an invisible _something_ at her. Sally frantically tried to regain her footing, and flailed her arms vigorously. But to the surprise of Faye and her group, Sally somehow jolted _away_ from the edge, and fell to the grass near Faye's feet-the opposite direction of which she had been pushed. All four of the other girls-one of which was the tiny waisted strawberry blonde that i recognized instantly as Suzan Whittier, another of the Club-looked around for where the perfectly timed _jolt_ had come from. Soon enough, Faye's eyes landed on me, and she smirked.

"Hmm... I knew there was something interesting about you." She spoke softly, with a light chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea." I answered back, no humor to my voice and my lips set in a hard straight line. Sally's threatening words of departure were for the most part unnoticed, as Faye and I were caught in a stare-down. The other two girls seemed confused, obviously not knowing who i was, or where i had come from (most likely because of the fact that neither of the other two had met me yet, other than Deb almost running me over on her bike this morning and not giving me a second glance).

"Well then, what do we have here?" Faye asked rhetorically, humor still lacing her voice.

"I saw her this morning." Deborah inputted. "She was hanging out by the bike rack, just sort of _staring_ at the school. It was weird."

"Oh, I've seen her before _that,_ Debby." Faye replied. "I saw her last week at Number Twelve. She's a neighbor."

"You mean _she's_-" Suzan cut off.

"Whatever else she is, she's-" Deborah began with a scowl towards me.

"Let me guess, _dead meat_?" I asked with a smirk. "Good luck with _that_."

Deb looked surprised at her words being taken right out of her mouth, and an implied threat accompanying them.

"_Nobody_ speaks that way to us. I don't care if you did do a little party trick-"

"I have a lot more up my sleeve than a simple _party trick_." All three girls seemed speachless at this. No one moved or spoke for a moment, and Faye was just _smirking_ at me. But i was sure to smirk right back. We kept the stillness as Deb reached for my backpack. With a twist of my body and a flick of my wrist, i'd managed to pull my bag away from Deb and simultaneously produce the evenly folded up slip of paper with my poem written inside. I handed it over to Faye easily, and Deb raised her eyebrow at me. "There's really nothing in there, and why dishevel my bag for no reason, right? But i'm sure you'll find this interesting. So i made you a copy. take it, it's all yours."

"All right." Faye said, the humor leaving her voice. "You're new here, so you probably don't understand what kind of mistake you've made. And I-"

I cut her off, "Oh, i think i know exactly what it is I've done. Don't you worry, Faye. Now, I've got to go. Wouldn't want to be late for class, would i?"

* * *

There they were. The next two from the club each gazed curiously as I passed them, though i pretended not to notice. She also pretended to be oblivious to their whispering,

"That's her? The one Chris and Doug told us about?"

"Yeah, that's definitely her. Cassie Blake, the new girl."

But oblivious or not, there they were. Melanie Glaser, with her gray eyes like crystals and her chestnut hair; and Laurel Quincey, brown hair and eyes but the power of earth surrounding her.

I ignored their presence an headed for first period, where i sat back in the same seat i had the day before, and waited as the rest of the class filed in.

The entire class was pretty boring, except for this feeling i got near the end of class, as though someones eyes were on me. I looked over to see Faye with a smile and expression that seemed to be a wink. All of the sudden i got these flashes of a doll with this expression, hanging on a piece of twine, and a piercing scream-_my_ scream filling the air. So that was her plan? To make me look like some kind of a freak by playing stupid pranks? Well i wouldn't fall for it. I got up from my seat along with the rest of my classmates, and headed to my locker. As i spun the combination, i saw the next one.

Sean Dulany's short, slinking body was leaning against his locker, and his dark eyes were on me. He was just staring at me with a grin on his face, waiting for their plan to work. But i wouldn't give them the satisfaction, i wouldn't give them a show. I opened my locker, and without so much as a gasp to escape my lips, i pulled at the twine supporting the doll and brought it out of my locker. I twisted around and quickly walked over to Sean who was standing in the same position, but with a confused expression replacing his old one.

"Do me a favor? Give this back to Faye for me, will you? Thanks." I said and handed him the broken and battered doll, simply twisting back around and walking back to my locker afterwards.

* * *

In my next class, my backpack seemed to be moving. I knew this was just another one of Faye's tricks, so i ignored it the best i could. When i _felt_ it move beneath my Reebok, i simply willed the rubber snake that was no doubt in there, to stop, and it did.

I confidently sat alone at lunch, rather than freak out about why no one else wanted to sit with me. I knew why, because no one wanted to be associated with the girl on Faye Chamberlain's hit list, but i didn't care. I enjoyed the solitude, and relished in the time i had to myself though it was short.

Only about 10 minutes into lunch, a group of people came up to me. But not just any people, members of the club. They approached me, with Diana as their leader, of course. Diana Meade, the beautiful blonde with her piercing green eyes was staring at me. She was the only one to sit down, and it was directly across from me. Everyone else chose to stand. As i looked behind her, i saw that most of them were there. Chris and Doug seemed back in sync with their arms crossed again; Melanie and Laurel clutching their books in front of their chests and eyeing me cautiously; even Sean and Kori were behind them all.

Kori Henderson, looking much like their brothers with her turquoise eyes and blonde hair. But that's not what i noticed. What i noticed was how alive and well she looked, i wanted to keep her that way. No matter what it took.

As i looked at her, i couldn't help the images that swirled through my mind. The images of her broken body lying beneath the brush at the bottom of the stairs. The unnatural angle of her neck. The pale color of her skin, long since dead. Her turquoise ring officially identifying her body, and her turquoise eyes, cold and dead.

All i wanted to do was cry. But i had long since moved on from the pathetic little overemotional girl who would cry at the first sign of things getting hard, so i sucked the tears back in and ripped my gaze from Kori.

"Is there something i can help you all with?" I asked, setting down my sandwich. I had to be careful here. My mother had told me once to keep as much of the future to myself as i possibly could, as to not interrupt it unless absolutely necessary. If i wasn't careful, i might end up spilling everything right here and now.

"Who are you?" Diana spoke for them, obviously. But what i hadn't expected, was fear in her voice. And that same fear shining in all the different pairs of eyes that stood behind her.

"My name is Cassie. Cassie Blake." I answered simply.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" she questioned, still fearful.

"From you? Nothing."

"Then why are you trying to hurt our family?"

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone." This reminded me of talks with my mother, though not full of fear, they were similar in the way of them speaking only questions and me giving back simple answers as though they should have seen it themselves.

"Then why did you not want Kori to join our.. uh, Club?" She whispered this. I took a moment to wrap up my food and garbage and set it on my tray before answering.

"Look, Kori turns 15 in what? 2 weeks?" Diana nodded. "If you're not careful... If you let her join your circle, she may not make it to 15 at all."

"How would you know?" Diana spoke softly, fear for Kori's life replacing her fear of me.

"Because I've seen-"

"Get straight to the point, why are you threatening my sister?" Doug interrupted.

"Threatening? No, i'm not- I'm just trying to save her. You may not see it yet, but her life is in danger."

"Are you trying to get her spot in our circle? Suzan said that you had practiced yesterday, in front of the school. To save Sally" Diana spoke again, taking control of the situation.

"I did. But let's get something straight, I want nothing to do with your circle. I want nothing from you all. Not now, not ever. I may have this... _power_ inside of me, but that doesn't mean i want to connect it to yours. I just don't want to see anymore bloodshed. I just want to be left alone." and i got up from my seat, picking up my tray as i went.

"Oh and Diana?" She looked up. "If you talk to your boyfriend, i don't think it will do any good, but tell him to stop searching. Tell him to go home, and to leave the skull behind."

"Skull? What skull? How did you-?"

"Just... tell him that. Please." and with that i walked away, and though all i wanted was to be left alone, i knew i was far past that now. This may have been the first, but i knew it would not be my last meeting with the circle. This confrontation was only the beginning.


	4. Fire Trick

There was a stuffed owl with wide golden eyes in my locker Thursday morning. Then later that day, it was a dead goldfish. But I was careful to appear fearless, as I cleaned the animals out from my locker. I sat alone at lunch, and ignored all the eyes I could feel on me.

Friday, my locker was filled with dead meat... Literally. I stared at the hamburger meat rotting where my books should be. I calmly closed the door on the raw red and purple flesh, and leant my forehead against the cool metal. I willed the offending stench to go away, and bring it's owner with it.

When I opened up my locker again, it was as though there had never been pounds of meat in there in the first place. I grabbed the books I needed for my next class, and turned around, waiting.

Just on time, a hand reached out and grabbed my bag. Suddenly there was a game of monkey in the middle going on and I was the monkey. However, Doug and deb didn't seem to notice or care that I wasn't even reaching for it. The just kept tossing it back and forth.

"Welcome to the jungle." He sang. I smirked to myself. Maybe another Cassie, one who had not been prepared for this, would have cried or whined. But not me, I was stronger than them, and I wasn't afraid to prove it.

"Give it back." I said simply. But there was so much behind the words, they weren't very simple at all. Suddenly, their knees seemed to buckle beneath them and they were both on the ground, Doug holding up my bag for me to take, as if an offering. "Thanks."

I turned my gaze to the left, to see a shocked and stilled person standing there watching me among the crowd that had gathered.

There he was, Nicholas Armstrong. Another from the club, the only person that thoroughly interested me enough to actually want to see in the flesh, and there he was, without a dark hair in place, but his cold and handsome face etched into an expression of shock. He had been approaching to help but caught my little... Act. I smirked and raised a single eyebrow at him. Then I grabbed my bag from Doug's awaiting hands, and turned away.

I did manage to catch the beginning of the conversation as I walked to class though.

"So that's her? Interesting..." Nicks voice mumbled.

"I don't trust her. That girl...she's bad news." Doug said wearily.

"Yeah yeah, now would you two idiots stop yapping and help me up? I feel like I'm glued to the floor!" Deb complained.

"Well Diana did tell us to leave the girl alone for now, but you-" nick began.

An that was the last I heard before finally making my way to class.

It wasn't until physics that I received the note.

Tina dropped it on my desk and casually walked away as though she had done nothing out of the ordinary.

I didn't bother opening it, I already knew what it said and who it was from. So after class ended, I headed over to the other side of the E wing and up the steps of the old science building.

It was dark when I entered. It would be dark until she decided otherwise. Or so she thought. As I finished climbing the stairs, I walked to the center of the room, away from the others I knew were hidden in the dark.

I was tired or the hiding, the anonymous pranks, and most of all the darkness. I was tired of Faye.

"Give me light." I spoke softly, almost inaudibly. In a sudden burst of energy, the room lit up, though no lights were on and the windows were boarded. There was what seemed to be a floating ball of light in the center of the room now, directly above me.

"What the-" deb was standing by the window, preparing to rip the wood off of it and let light in. Suzan was in front of the exit, attempting to block me in. And right where I knew she'd be, there was Faye, smirk in place.

"Oh you've just got to show me that one." She said in her throaty husky voice. Where the other two girls looked surprised and shocked, even fearful in Suzan's case. "But on to more important things. Tell me, how have you been sleeping? You look awful. Or maybe your dreams have been keeping you awake."

"Hmmm... So you liked the poem did you?"

"Yes. I found it just riveting. Very telling. How about we have an... Impromptu poetry reading, shall we?" I shrugged and gestured for her to go on. "I'm sorry the atmosphere isn't more -appropriate-but what can you do? This used to be the science building, but-"

"Yes yes I know. Nobody comes here anymore, not since the Henderson twins 'accidental' bomb. Let's get on with it though, shall we?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" I just quirked an eyebrow. "Deborah?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned her, but Deb didn't seem like on to listen to others. She grabbed onto my arms, attempting to pin them behind my back, but ended up getting herself shocked in the process, mumbling a slur of curse words. "I tried to tell you, but you club members never do listen do you?"

"What the hell did you just do?" She demanded angrily. I just raised my eyebrows at her. "Why you little-"

"Let's begin, shall we? 'My Dreams' by Cassie Blake. Imaginative title by the way." Faye began. I listened then as the words i had written only days ago were repeated back to me in Faye's lazy voice.

_"I dream of the future- __Fire burns in years of darkness. __A sea of victims surrounds me; __Frozen in their bitterness. __Fear shall not sway me; __Nor shall the hand of fate hold me. __My dream: Vanished. __With it, the darkness. __I wake to keep that darkness away; __To keep the future pure."_ Faye looked up. "That's it, what do you think, Deborah?"

"It stinks, it's stupid."

"Oh i don't know. I liked some of the imagery. Like fire for instance. Do you like fire, Cassie?" Faye's voice took on a tone of danger.

"Love it. Just can't get enough." I answered sarcastically.

"Do you _think_ about fire, Cassie? Do you dream about it?" I said nothing, keeping my unblinking eyes locked on Faye. "Would you like to see a fire trick?"

"Why not?"

"good, good. Fearless, yet stupid." Then she flipped the paper into a cone, and i watched as the corner of it lit on fire. Soon enough, she was right in front of me, and i could feel the heat on my skin. "You have so much to learn, Cassie. So very much."

"Oh? Do i now? I think you underestimate me, Faye."

"look into the fire, Cassie. What do you see?" I looked at the small blaze, then smirked to myself.

"I see an insignificant flame. I mean really, you call that a fire trick?"

"Oh you think you can do better?"

"I know i can, actually. Come on, Faye. Even _you_ can do better than that." With that, i turned my gaze on the flame, and willed it to grow, to burn, to expand. It did. The entire paper was engulfed in the blaze. Faye was ready to drop the burning paper in fear. Just as i wanted. She was holding up the very edge of it with only her fingernails. Then, slowly, i lifted my arm up, and reached my hand out. I felt the heat on my skin as my fingertips touched the flame. Then, when i pulled away, fire still danced on my flesh. But i didn't wince, or cry out at the pain. I simply brought my fingers to my lips, and slowly blew the fire out. "Now that's a fire trick."

Faye didn't respond, just waved out the fire on the slip of paper, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I think it's _you_ who has a lot to learn, Faye." this comment angered her.

"You have _no idea_ who you're dealing with, Cassie Blake."

"I know exactly who it is i'm dealing with, and unlike the rest of New Salem, i'm not cowering with fear. I think that should give you a hint as to who it is _you're_ dealing with." Faye and I were glaring at each other, in each others person space, neither of us willing to back down. And that's exactly how Diana found us only 5 minutes later.

her voice rang clear over the quiet atmosphere, "What's going on here?"


	5. The Hendersons

"When Tina told me she'd delivered that note for you, I knew there was something going on," Diana told us, directing her words at Faye. "But this is unbelieveable. For the last time, What's going on here?"

"Cassie here was just showing me-" Faye began.

"Faye and I were just having a little chat is all. Nothing you need to worry about." I said instead.

"I was just trying to help. When i found out, i was worried-"

"I _don't_ need your help Diana. I can handle this by myself. Just ask Deb over here." I told her sternly, pointing to Deb who i knew could vouch for that. Diana looked surprised at my hostility, and confused at the role Deb played.

I knew in my visions Diana and I seemed to be close friends, but currently, she-along with most of the others-was just annoying me.

"Yes, i know that. But-"

"But nothing. It's just like i told you at lunch yesterday. I just want to be left alone." I said, my emotions beginning to seep into my voice.

It seemed no one else had anything more to say, so i chose now to make my exit. No one made an effort to stop me. As i left, the ball of light faded away, and soon disappeared.

* * *

Nothing in the future is definite other than life and inevitable death. Everyone dies in the end, and new life is always created. But that is all that can be said for sure about the future. Life, and death.

But other than that, the future is always changing. Everything depends on the decisions we are faced with, and the choices we make.

That's how my 'sight' works.

When somone makes a decision, my vision will alter, and a new future will be proposed.

When my mother made the decision to move to New Salem, even before she told me, I knew. When Sally decided to go and see Faye during lunch a few days ago, i knew how it would end-her death. When Diana found out about the note Faye had sent, and decided to go on a one person search party for me, I knew.

The point is, when a decision is made, I always know about how it will turn out.

So, when it was decided the Kori Henderson would be initiated into the Crowhaven Circle as soon as she was eligible, i had visions of her untimely death.

Since i had warned her brothers, and the rest of the circle, i had hoped the visions would change. But the only way this would happen, would be if the circle changed their minds about her initiation. But that was Monday morning. But now, Saturday afternoon, the visions had still yet to change. This could only mean one thing. Kori Henderson, was still lined up to join the circle on her 15th birthday. Also known as the day she dies.

I had to stop it, at all costs.

So what did i do? I went above the circle. It was obvious they wouldn't listen to me, so i found the next best thing: Her parents. Surely they would help me save their only daughter.

That's how I found myself on the doorstep of the Henderson household, Number Eight, on a Saturday afternoon.

"Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, My name is Cassie Blake, I was hoping i could come in for a moment to speak with you two privately?" Both pairs of eyes widened at my name, and they nodded vigorously before ushering me in. I was led to an office, books lining the shelves and a large, cluttered desk sitting in the center of the room. Mr. Henderson sat in the large desk chair, after closing and locking the door. Me and his wife took our seats as well, though sitting opposite him.

"What is this about, dear?" Mrs. H asked me warily.

"Uhm... Okay, I live here, on Crowhaven Road, Number Twelve actually. So I'm no stranger to what's going on in this town. My Name is Cassie Blake-"

"Of course we know who you are. Alexandra's daughter."

"Yes, uh.. Yeah, that's me. Well I don't know how much you know about my family, but we sort of have this... extra ability. My mother calls it 'the gift of sight'. Long story short, i can kind of, sort of see the future."

"Oh." Was all Mr. Henderson said.

"Really? Alexandra never mentioned it." His wife said slowly, mostly to herself.

"She doesn't have the gift, so i guess it skipped a generation? I don't really know, but none of this is important. I just came here to warn you."

"About?" The middle-aged man that sat across from me asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Your daughter actually."

"Kori?"

"I'll spare you the details. Something is coming. Something big."

"And what does this have to do with our daughter?"

"Well, there's this long backstory, but the point is, this evil... spirit, if you will, doesn't want Kori to join the circle. It will do whatever it can to keep that from happening, even if that means... killing her."

"What?! No, this can't be true!" Mrs. Henderson shrieked.

"It is actually. I've seen it. I'm so sorry, but the only way to stop it is to keep her from being initiated into the circle on her 15th birthday."

"Can i ask, h-how does it happen?" The woman looked on the verge of tears.

"Uh, I'm not really supposed to say that much, i've probably said too much already, actually..." I wish i could give them the answers they wanted, the answers they needed.

"Of course, we completely understand." Her husband spoke softly, almost dissapoined in not getting the answers he craved. "But, what can we do?"

"To be honest, I don't really know to be honest. But whatever it is, it must be more than i can. I tried to warn the circle, but i guess they just didn't believe me."

"What will happen to the circle then? How will they be able to protect themselves if they aren't full?" Mr. Henderson questioned.

"Will you be taking her place?" His wife asked.

"No. The circle will be safer so long as i have nothing to do with it." Was my answer.

We spoke for a few more minutes, and then I left.


	6. Long Story

It was early Sunday Morning. I was sitting on the beach, watching the waves roll by, enjoying the peace and quiet. Unfortunately, my solitude was soon broken by someone sitting down next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Nick sitting there, staring at the ocean.

"I know you like to be alone or whatever, but i figure the beach is fair game." He spoke softly, as not to disrupt the calm of the morning. I simply raised my hands up in mock-surrender. "Can i ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Okay, another one then."

"I suppose, but i don't promise i'll answer it."

"Deal." He said with a small smile, but it quickly faded away. "Why'd you do it? Tell the Henderson's to keep Kori away from the circle i mean." it was a good question really. it wasn't really my place, but i couldn't just stand by and watch her die.

"Because i knew what would happen if i didn't." I answered simply. It was quiet for a moment, but soon enough he broke it.

"You know, we've had the Circle for about 3 years. Diana found her book of shadows, and it all just sort of went from there."

"I've known for 8 years now. I'd been having these weird dreams, and strange things kept happening. Eventually i got it out of my mom, and she told me what i was." I wasn't sure why i was telling Nick this, or why he had told me how his circle came to be. I just couldn't help but let the words flow out of me.

"Diana thinks you're meant to be part of it, our circle."

"I know. And she's right, I am."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with us?" He was looking towards me now, but i kept my gaze firmly planted on the water.

"I didn't mean it like that, i just don't want to be connected to the circle. Technically though, my mother moved me here because she knew i would be."

"But you don't want to?"

"Well, it's more like... I think it would be better if i weren't. Though i'm not sure any of that will matter in the end."

"What do you mean? How would it be better if you weren't?" I finally looked over to him, and my eyes locked on to his mahogany orbs.

"Just because something is meant to happen, doesn't mean it should. Right? And besides, if things were going the way they were meant to be, a lot of people would be dead, I'd be in love with Diana's boyfriend, and Faye would be the circle leader."

"Wait... What?" Oops. Said too much.

"Don't worry about it."

"Uhh... Okay." He said awkwardly, then he looked confused. "Wait, so you think you're still going to end up a part of the circle?"

"I know I am. Because nothing's changed, has it? Just because the Henderson's told Kori she couldn't be part of the circle, doesn't mean she won't be."

"How did you know?" He looked genuinely surprised at me figuring out their plan to initiate Kori behind the Henderson's backs.

"The future hasn't changed yet." I answered simply, though now he just looked confused. "You'll come to learn that there isn't much I don't know."

I looked back towards the waves, and we sat in another moment of silence as he thought about what exactly my words meant.

"I still don't get what all of this has to do with you though."

"If i can't figure out a way to keep Kori from being involved in the circle, she won't make it to her initiation." I told him morbidly. We waited out another moment of silence as he took that in.

"And you'll be initiated in her place." He finally caught on. "That's how you're meant to join the circle... but if that's true, why are you fighting it?"

"Because Kori shouldn't have to die so that I can join a circle I don't want to be in. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Why don't you want to join the circle, anyway?"

"It's a very long story. But one you don't really have the time for."

"I don't?"

"No, because you have to get back to Diana with all the information i've given you."

"How did you-"

"I told you, there isn't much i don't know." He nodded his head at that, but said nothing. I got up, wiped the sand from my legs and turned towards my house. "For the record, I'm not your enemy. I may seem like it now, especially because i'm fighting the fate of being initiated, giving you all cryptic warnings and begging to be left alone, but i'm just trying to do what's best for everyone... It will all make sense soon enough. and although you were kind of forced to come out here and talk to me, i'm glad you did. Bye Nick." and with those as my final departure words, i walked up the bluff and to my house.


End file.
